


Goodbye Black Canary

by Xenia



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel dies in Oliver's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Black Canary

**Author's Note:**

> 4x18 hasn't aired yet. I'm pretty sure Laurel is going to die in this episode. I needed to get this out before seeing her death.   
> I'm not going to survive this episode.

Oliver was too late.  
When he arrived Laurel was on the ground with a bleeding wound in her abdomen.   
She was lying there in a pool of her own blood.   
She was paler than a ghost.   
Malcolm Merlyn had ambushed her on her way back to the cave.   
He had been too far away when she had called for help and he couldn’t get there in time.   
\- Laurel – he said kneeling next to her and taking her in his arms.   
\- Ollie – she said and her voice was a barely audible whisper. – Oliver you’re here. –   
\- Of course I’m here. Hang on, Laurel. Stay with me. Diggle and Thea are on their way, we’re going to get help. –   
\- No. – she reached out to put a hand on his cheek, like she had done so many other times to reassure him or to comfort him or to give him strength. Oliver flinched from the coldness of her skin. – There’s nothing you can do. Ollie I’m dying. I can feel it. –   
\- No, no. Don’t say that. You’re not going to die. Stay with me – he said. – Please Laurel. Stay with me. I’m sorry I wasn’t here. This is all my fault. –   
\- Ollie. Ollie please no. Don’t say that. It’s not your fault. - she coughed and blood spilled from her mouth.   
Oliver’s heart stopped. This couldn’t be happening. Not again. Not after Tommy.   
\- Laurel, please, hang on a little longer. – he said with tears streaming down his cheeks.   
\- I can’t, Ollie. I can’t. – she said. – Promise me you won’t give up to the darkness of this life. Promise me that you will keep chasing the hope and light that I know are there in your heart. Promise me that you will be happy, that you will let yourself be happy and that you won’t blame yourself for this. –   
\- I promise. – he said working around the lump in his throat. – But don’t talk like this. Hang on. Please you can’t leave me now. I love you. I need you. I love you, I always have and I was too stupid to tell you. Please don’t go. Don’t leave. -  
She smiled softly and closed her eyes.   
\- I love you, Ollie, I always have. – she whispered, than her hand fell from his cheek and her body went limp. She was gone. Just like Tommy three years ago. The two most important people in his life were gone. Both taken away from him by some crazy plan of Malcolm Merlyn.   
\- NO! NO! NO! LAUREL. – he called her like she could still hear him. Like she could still wake up.   
Thea and Diggle arrived a few seconds later. But Oliver didn’t hear them.   
He stayed there on the ground, holding Laurel’s body. He screamed his pain to the sky until his voice went raw, he cried until he had no more tears to shed.   
And then he stood up with Laurel’s body in his arms and without a word followed Thea and Diggle to the truck and they brought her back to the cave. No one said a word.   
When they arrived Oliver laid Laurel gently on the table where he had laid not so long ago. She had saved him with her Cry and he had failed her tonight. He was too late.   
When he looked up there was a new cold determined look in his eyes. He had promised Laurel that he won’t give up to the darkness. And he would keep his promise. But before he had a vengeance to carry out.   
He looked his sister and his closest friend in the eyes and said.  
\- I’m going to kill that son of a bitch. – he said and then walked out of the cave to go and tell Lance that he had failed another one of his daughters.


End file.
